


it was always you, falling for me

by NahaFlowers



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Goodbyes, Graham is just clueless, Ryan knows what's up with yaz and the doctor, also Graham and Ryan are gonna be doing some awesome grandad/grandson bonding, cute soft girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahaFlowers/pseuds/NahaFlowers
Summary: The time has come for Ryan and Graham to leave the TARDIS and the Doctor. Yaz, however, is not ready to leave her just yet.





	it was always you, falling for me

**Author's Note:**

> vaguely brencer/panic at the disco inspired thasmin cuteness (blame my girlfriend)
> 
>  
> 
> _lonely, lonely little life, I could kid myself in thinking that I'm fine_

The vworping of the TARDIS faded out and the Doctor threw the doors open with a flourish. "There we are then. Back in Sheffield. Safe and sound."

 

Ryan was quiet. So was Graham - uncharacteristically so. The Doctor turned to them, expression somewhere between expectant and confused, settling down to something like worry when she took in their glum expressions. "You alright?" she asked.

 

Ryan broke the silence finally. "Yeah, listen Doctor, it's- It's been great, yeah? We just have to come home. Live normal lives for a bit, you know?"

 

The Doctor looked crestfallen. Yaz stepped up beside her and squeezed her hand.

 

"And it's not like we'll never see you again, you know?" said Graham, hitching a grin onto his face. "You're always welcome to pop in for tea," he said. Ryan grinned weakly. "It's just, well, we have things we need to do. On Earth. In normal time."

 

"Yeah," said Ryan quietly. "Together."

 

The Doctor nodded, head bobbing up and down like one of those little nodding dogs you got in cars and on estate agents' desks. "Of course, yeah, yeah. Makes sense." She smiled. "I'm happy for you." She turned to look at Yaz, who was still standing beside her, who still hadn't let go of her hand. "And what about you, Yaz?" she asked softly.

 

Yaz shared a glance with Ryan, who looked like he understood, and Graham, who decidedly didn't. "I'm staying with you," she said, equally as softly, not meeting the Doctor's eyes. "If that's OK?" She met Graham's confusion with a shrug. "More to see." Ryan raised his eyebrows but Yaz purposely ignored him, waiting for the Doctor's response.

 

It came in the form of the Doctor squeezing her hand, before saying in a voice, ever so gentle but very slightly strained, "Of course you can stay with me. But Yaz, are you sure?"

 

Yaz finally turned to look at the Doctor properly. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life," she admitted in a whisper. The Doctor's grip on her hand tightened ever so slightly, and Yaz felt herself matching the grin of bright, pure, almost childlike joy the Doctor gave her.

 

"Well," Graham said, clearing his throat and forcing their attention away from each other. "I guess this is goodbye then."

 

"Yeah," said Yaz, stepping forward to hug Graham as the Doctor hugged Ryan. "Goodbye."

 

"Not forever though!" said the Doctor, hopping up and down slightly even as she hugged Ryan. "Like  Graham said, we'll pop round for tea."

 

"And I'll be back to visit my family, and that includes you two now!" Yaz said with a grin. 

 

"Yeah," said the Doctor. 

 

They stood staring at each other for a moment, the Doctor latching on to Yaz's hand again, until Ryan said, "Come on Grandad, let's leave them to it," with a wink at Yaz, and they walked away. 

 

A moment or two later, Yaz followed the Doctor back into the TARDIS. It seemed empty with just the two of them, and although the Doctor was running around pressing buttons and pumping things and spinning the sand timer, it was awfully quiet without Graham's daft comments or Ryan's eye rolls (you wouldn't think eye rolls make a noise, would you? Well, Ryan's did, and you could hear them throughout all of time and space if Graham said something particularly inane). 

 

Yaz sighed, and the Doctor looked up from what she was doing. "You alright?" she said, already walking towards her. 

 

Yaz nodded. "Guess it's just us then," she said, smiling, unsure. 

 

"It always has been," said the Doctor, stepping in closer. Yaz wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Oh, I mean, Ryan and Graham, of course. Slip of the tongue there," she said. "But I mostly meant...you've always been my favourite." Right in front of her now, the Doctor leaned in closer, taking both of Yaz's hands in hers, and Yaz's eyes fluttered closed just as the Doctor's lips met hers. 

 

They lingered a moment, then the Doctor leant back, just a bit, just so Yaz could see her eyes sparkling in delight. "Alright then," she said, turning back to the console then changing her mind halfway there to kiss Yaz on the cheek, so she was twisted rather awkwardly and fell into Yaz. Yaz held her up, hands on the Doctor's hips, and blushed. They both giggled. 

 

"Where to next?" asked the Doctor. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> despite loving Doctor Who since 2005 this is actually my first fic in the fandom! I just needed to write something cute for these two.  
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! Any prompts for these two are also welcome, here or on my tumblr buildarocketboys


End file.
